Repos
by Ilunae
Summary: Deku avait commencé à se briser les os peu de temps après avoir obtenu son ku avait commencé à se briser les os peu de temps après avoir obtenu son alter.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Deku avait commencé à se briser les os peu de temps après avoir obtenu son alter. Il avait du mal à contrôler One for all et, il se brisait les os pour venir en aide aux autres. Ce foutu nerd avait pensé que c'était son devoir de se sacrifier pour les autres. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Depuis le temps, il avait appris à ne pas se péter les os à chaque fois qu'il se servait de son alter. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait totalement arrêté de se blesser. Il fallait croire que c'était plus fort que lui. Dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un à sauver, Deku devait tout faire pour l'aider. Il ne faisait plus attention à sa santé du coup.

Le nerd devait avoir le record du héro qui se péter le plus souvent les os. Katsuki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû le chercher à l'hôpital. Parce qu'à chaque fois, c'était à lui de s'occuper de ce foutu nerd.

"Désolé, Kacchan !" lui dit Deku quand il dut le ramener chez eux. "Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois !"

Katsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Cet idiot pouvait bien être désolé. Il lui disait cela à chaque fois. Il n'avait toujours pas arrêter de se blesser pour autant. Il était vrai que cela arrivait moins souvent qu'avant. Ce n'était encore ça, cependant.

Katsuki n'allait pas l'engueuler pour ça. Cela faisait toujours partie des risques de leur métier. Tout le monde se blessait de temps en temps. Cela lui arrivait aussi. Il trouvait quand même que cela arrivait trop souvent avec Deku.

C'était bien le nerd, ça. Il faisait tout pour inquiéter Katsuki. Cela n'allait pas changer de sitôt. Il avait quand même l'habitude de s'occuper du nerd quand il était blessé.

"J'ai pas intérêt à te voir courir dans l'appartement !"

Il connaissait bien Deku. Le nerd ne tenait pas en place quand il était blessé. Il avait toujours besoin de faire quelque chose pour avoir l'impression de se rendre utile. Dans les faits, il dérangeait plus Katsuki qu'autre chose. Il devait toujours le surveiller pour être sûr que le nerd ne faisait rien.

La dernière fois, il l'avait retrouvé en train de faire le ménage dans le salon. Il avait eu envie de l'aider en rangeant un peu. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de lui pour faire ça.

Bizarrement, cela ne lui prenait que quand il était blessé. Le reste du temps, Deku n'en avait rien à faire du ménage. C'était toujours à Katsuki de lui rappeler qu'il devait ranger ses affaires le soir. Le nerd était trop crevé pour s'en rappeler tout seul.

"Mais je ne peux pas courir, Kacchan !"

"T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !" râla Katsuki. "Tu dois te reposer ! Donc tu te lèves pas pour aller faire n'importe quoi !"

"Très bien, Kacchan !"

C'était encore une chose qu'il disait toujours. Le nerd faisait comme s'il l'écoutait et à la seconde où Katsuki avait le dos tourné, il en profitait pour se lever.

"Vaut mieux pour toi, foutu Deku !"

Katsuki se dirigea vers la cuisine. Contrairement au nerd, il avait des choses à faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son idiot de compagnon mourir de faim. Deku avait de la chance qu'il fût là pour lui. S'il n'était pas là, Deku ne mangerait que des plats préparés.

Pendant qu'il préparait le déjeuner, il jetait des coup d'œil dans le salon pour vérifier que Deku se trouvait toujours dans le canapé. Les premières fois il le trouva en train de regarder la télé. Il avait été à la même place où Katsuki l'avait laissé.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de la quatrième fois. Deku se tenait debout dans le salon et, il se déplaçait tant bien que mal avec son plâtre.

"Tu vas où, Deku ?"

Le nerd sursauta.

"Je vais au toilettes !" fut sa réponse, il avait l'air nerveux. "J'ai encore le droit ?"

"Ouais !" lui dit Katsuki en le regardant avancer, le nerd allait bien dans la bonne direction. "Tu retournes dans le canapé quand t'auras fini !"

Puis, il retourna dans la cuisine. Il retournerait vérifier ce que faisait Deku un peu plus tard. Il avait l'air de bien se comporter pour le moment. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Katsuki n'allait pas rester sur ses gardes avec lui. Le nerd pouvait coopérer juste pour lui faire croire qu'il se tiendrait tranquille tout le long de sa convalescence.

Cela ne changerait pas que Katsuki allait demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper de lui pendant qu'il travaillait. Il savait bien que ce serait quand il serait absent que le nerd ferait n'importe quoi.

Katsuki avait donc déjà prévu le coup. Il décida donc d'en parler à Deku pendant le déjeuner.

"J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Deku !"

"Oh !" fit son compagnon en inclinant la tête sur le côté. "C'est quoi ?"

"Ton pote Iida travaille pas pendant quelques jours ! Il va donc te tenir compagnie pendant que je travaille !"

Avec Iida, il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. L'ancien délégué de la classe A avait toujours été du genre mère poule avec ses anciens camarades. Cela continuait même depuis qu'ils étaient tous devenu des héros. Il continuait de leur dire quoi faire.

Katsuki trouvait cela parfois lourd mais, son collègue était parfait pour s'occuper de Deku. Il pourrait partir tranquille comme ça. Iida empêcherait son ami de faire n'importe quoi. Deku serait entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
